


糟糕的一天

by cstone9876



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 將最善良的人逼作殺人不眨眼的兇手只需要糟糕的一天。要讓不順遂的一天變成平凡無奇的一天，只需要一個吻。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微提及〈致命玩笑〉。

那天Bruce過得並不順遂。考慮到高譚的標準，或許算不上特別糟糕（別忘了那個……那些惡夢般的夜晚），但確實不好。白天韋恩企業的重要合約出了問題，他不可能讓Damian獨自夜巡，於是立場交換，除了殺人之外對企業營運也富有天分的Wayne少爺留在公司坐鎮，蝙蝠俠則在沒有羅賓輔佐的情況下孤身出征。  
  
在阻止了兩場黑道群毆、一次家暴、三次尋仇，還有兩名沒來由發作的精神病患者之後，暗夜騎士並不覺得自己值得一場高品質的睡眠。於是他像往常的每一天一樣，繼續坐在蝙蝠洞裡，用戈登設置的監視器無死角地看著他的城市。  
  
他聞到了甜苦的香氣，斜眼看去，一盤熱騰騰的低糖餅乾和一杯濃厚純馥的深色飲品被人放到控制台前的一小塊桌面上。Bruce拿起了他的馬克杯，張口貼上杯緣才發現事情不對。  
  
「這是什麼？」他看著那本該是義式濃縮咖啡的液體。  
  
「巧克力牛奶。」身後的英國腔總是那麼滑順、那麼好聽，數十年不變，像一根最穩固的支柱，告訴喪親的男孩就算天塌下來了他也不會消失。Bruce知道自己和綠髮白膚的罪犯是一體兩面。他見過那個甜美誘人的黑暗深淵，他明白墜落和崩塌有多麼容易。但他依舊駐足在邊緣。他必須待在深淵旁永久地凝望，將每一個裝上闇色翅膀、試圖飛上來玷污人類領土的惡魔重新打回谷底——可那兒是沒有底的。  
  
罪惡、暴力、傷害、血液、痛楚、死亡。無盡的死亡。  
  
Bruce被深淵凝視著，他踩在懸崖邊最脆弱的那塊岩石上。一路走來有很多人在他身後陪伴，讓他總是記得要回過頭看一看那高掛在天上的善良人性光輝。Clark、Gordon、Dick、Barbara、Tim。而唯一一個從他呱呱落地，自始至終都守望著他的就是Alfred。他沒有離開過，今後也不會消失。Bruce絲毫不懷疑這一點。  
  
這正是他放心成為黑暗化身的原因。  
  
  
「我不是小孩子。」他低聲說著，卻抬起手把甜膩助眠的飲料送進口裡。  
  
「我相信『任性』是比較精確的用詞。」Alfred走近，能烹飪也能持槍的大手搭上Bruce右肩。Bruce僵了一下，但馬上放鬆。「脫下來您會比較舒服。」Alfred停下來，收緊手指按了按Bruce的肩膀。他的觸碰帶著安撫、心疼，還有一點讓Bruce心中的小男孩忍不住哭泣的溫柔。  
  
Alfred脫去了他的披風，順手甩了甩準備清洗收拾，轉身之際手腕卻被人緊緊攢住。  
  
管家回過頭去，Bruce靜靜地看著他。卸下頭罩、褪去披風的男人不再是令人聞風喪膽的義警，而是感情豐沛並縱橫情場的紈絝子弟。世界稱那個人為Brucie寶貝，卻不明白那只是一個美好的假設——如果Bruce Wayne的雙親沒有慘死在巷弄間，他將會獲得怎樣幸福人生的假設。  
  
「我不值得你的好，Alfred。」Bruce的聲音破碎了。  
  
「不，確實不，Bruce少爺。」Alfred同意道。沈默沒有維持太久，Alfred鬆開手，恐懼化成的黑色披風飄落在地。  
  
Bruce被帶進一個相比深淵太過溫暖的擁抱。  
  
「但我不會停止。」Alfred輕撫著Bruce的頭髮，就像以前把他的小少爺從惡夢中喚醒一樣。Bruce抱著他，很緊很緊，連指尖都在發顫。就算Alfred的體格在退役後不比往日強健，但長年在湖邊別墅劈柴的生活仍舊使他擁有一身勻稱實用的肌肉。  
  
「我們上床睡覺了？」Alfred在他耳邊悄聲哄道，「我帶你回房間。」  
  
Bruce把頭埋在他的頸窩裡，沒有動靜也沒有說話。  
  
Alfred沒有停止撫摸他的黑髮，另一隻手按在Bruce的背上，拇指輕輕摩挲肩胛骨。「我的房間？」他又問。  
  
Bruce很輕地點了一下頭。  
  
「很好。」Alfred略帶無奈，「但您得保證Damian少爺不會闖進來，上次他……」  
  
Bruce不在乎他的親生兒子究竟發生了什麼事。他此時此刻只是非常想要吻他眼前的男人，所以他就這麼做了。抬起頭，把唇貼上Alfred張開的嘴，放任他蠢蠢欲動的舌頭。  
  
Alfred按著他的背，把Bruce壓得更近。  
  
  
將最善良的人逼作殺人不眨眼的兇手只需要糟糕的一天。  
  
要讓不順遂的一天變成平凡無奇的一天，只需要一個吻。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
